I Know and I Understand
by xDMBMx
Summary: I slapped him so hard knowing no one ever did that to him every one gasped of my sudden out burst "Don't you dare ever talk to me ever again!" I run towards the exit while crying my heart out "Damn you, Hyuuga, tomorrow you'll see hell"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm just new and I want to try making this kind of story which I was very fond of! Btw, this is my first story. I would also like to thank Akemi-Hime19. ****Akemi-Hime19**** thank you for beta-reading my story! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! :D

_**I Know and I Understand**_

~CHAPTER ONE~

_**Mikan POV**_

I woke up panting and sweating a lot I never thought I'm having that dream again.

_Flashback (11 years ago)_

"_Mommy, I'm home! Look, I got high grades this year!" said the 5 year old brunette looking for her mom "L-let me go!" she heard with a loud bang that echoed to the room. Then she followed it to where it came from and there she saw her mother taking a bath with her own blood. She started to cry. She went to her mom and sat beside her while crying "M-mo-mommy?" her mom handed her a note, "G-go to that," she paused, coughing out blood. "To that address, tell them you're a Yukihara. Don't worry they will take care of you," she pointed and with that she closed her eyes with her last breath._

"_M-mommy! No! Please stay with me! Nooooo! Don't leave me!" she cried and cried until she already made up her mind to go to that address that her mom instructed her to go._

_She was walking down the street when it started to rain. The rain, it's just like her crying; there is no end. She was dirty of her mom's blood all over her dress. Then she arrived to her destination, but before she could knock she fainted on the wet grassy floor._

_End of Flash Back_

_**Normal POV**_

"I never thought that was a nightmare for me but more on a memory of my past" she murmured to herself and saw her clock. "Crap! I'm gonna be late! Hotaru will kill me if I didn't get in time!" She quickly dressed up with baggy clothes and tied her hair with a pony while wearing her favorite cap then went to her school as soon as possible.

ImaiHotaru was Mikan's best friend since her mother died and the heiress of the Tech'Head Company. She is known as the 'Ice Queen' and 'Black Mailing Queen. She has a cold stoic and emotionless face but deep inside she cared for Mikan her best friend. And now she's waiting for her idiotic friend in front of the High School Principal's Office.

_Why that idiotic girl is taking so long,_she thought, a bit angry and worried in the same time knowing her best-friend is a klutz and might do something stupid. And then she saw her shadow, panting and catching her breath, running towards her. But before she could say a word, Hotaru already fired her upgraded Baka Gun 2012 version to her making her stumble on the ground.

"Mou! G-gomenHotaru," she said while getting up and dusting her clothes

"Your uncle said he wanted you to talk to him before going to class," she stated and with that, she started to leave but she stopped and said while not looking at her, "I missed you baka." She smiled and went on.

"I missed you too Hotaru," she said in a low voice. Then, she remembered that her uncle wanted to talk to her.

**oO0%0Oo**

**KNOCK KNOCKKNOCK**

"Come in," said her uncle then she went in.

"You summoned me Uncle?" she said with cheerfulness in her voice.

"Yes, I want you to know your homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei," he pointed to the teacher who is beside the door.

"You must be YukiharaMikan," giving her a handshake that Mikan gladly took.

"You can call me Mikan-chan if you want, Narumi-sensei," she said with a reassuring look.

"Ok Mikan-chan," Narumi replied with a smile.

"Well then I hope that settles," her uncle said.

"Wait," she said with a heavy tone on it and both her uncle and sensei turn and looked at her.

"_I want the class to know me as SakuraMikan not YukiharaMikan and I will never put off my cap_" she said, emphasizing the whole sentence.

"Fine," said her uncle with a soft smile.

"Thank you!" she replied and hugged her uncle tightly.

"C-can't breathe Mi-chan," gasping air from her hug.

"Oops, sorry!" she giggled, letting go of her uncle. "Well we better go now!" She started jumping up and down while going out the office.

"Well we better do get going. The class should start any minute," said Narumi, having set that the principal dismissed them.

**oO0%0Oo**

"Hey, have you heard? We'll be having a new classmate," said some random kid

"Oh? How I wonder who the _unlucky_ person is," chuckled the other, knowing they will make her/his life miserable in their class.

Unbeknownst to them someone is eavesdropping about their conversation. "Tsk, maybe she'll make your lives miserable," she smiled wickedly and then Narumi walked in front of the class making then turn to him.

"Ok my beloved students! We'll be having a new student so please welcome her _whole heartedly,_" said while emphasizing the couple last words_._

Then, a beautiful and gorgeous brunette walked in front of them, hands tucked behind her back and smiling.

**A/N:Not much of a cliffhanger, no? I'll cut my story here. Hehe =D **

**Hope you liked my story! And please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry if I updated late, I'm still thinking what ideas I'll put to the next chapter but as of now here is my next chapter!**

***Orange Bunny – thank you so much! You're my first reviewer! Hoped you will like my up coming chapters! :) **

***BubblyShine190 - thank you for liking my story! I will update is as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! :D

_**I Know and I Understand **_

_~PREVIOUS CHAPTER~_

"_Ok my beloved students! We'll be having a new student so please welcome her whole heartedly," said while emphasizing the couple last words._

_Then, a beautiful and gorgeous brunette walked in front of them, hands tucked behind her back and smiling._

**oO0%0Oo**

~CHAPTER TWO~

**Mikan POV**

I walk up in front of the class wearing my baggy clothes and my favorite cap smiling. After that I started to introduce my self to them.

"Hi, I'm Mikan _Sakura_, 16years old and I'm living by my self" as I ended my introduction no one paid attention to me while except to Hotaru even though she was busy making something. Well, nothing went wrong on my first day of school. As expected, it was boring as usual.

I was dreaming about something when Hotaru fired me with her baka gun and stumbling to the floor again! That was twice in a row you know and it hurts!

"HOTAAARRRUUUUU! You big meanie!" I cried on the floor like an anime style

"Get up baka or I'll fire you again with my baka gun" she said in a cold voice

"Hai!" I stand up and dust myself like nothing happened. As I look around everyone is looking at us and I don't have any clue (well Mikan isn't a total idiot. She's just doing this to make real friends, not a fake friend). I ignored them and followed Hotaru who is already leaving me behind.

"Wait up Hotaru!" I said in a cheery voice jumping up and down towards her while I clanged around her arm (like wife-husband haha lol xD). I ignored all their stare and comments about me getting near to there precious "Ice and Blackmailing Queen", huh! Precious my face I said in my mind. Haha. Well, we went to the cafeteria and nothing happened again as usual.

END POV

**Oo0%0Oo**

**Unknown POV**

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Hello?" said like who-the-hell-are you?

"_Don't make that tone me like that young man!" yelled on the other line_

"Tsk, Fine"

"_Why you're not at school huh?" asked in a sincere voice_

"Is that the reason you called?" in a mocking voice

"_Do you know who you are talking to young man?" replied in a demanding voice_

"Yes, _Mom_" he said while rolling his eyes

"_I called since I've learn that the heiress of the Yukihara's is attending your school, so I want you to befriend with her, ok?" she said in a soft voice before hanging up_

I walk up to my human size mirror and reflect from what I'm seeing "_Damn, I'm like a God having a perfect body like a model. Even every guy in school want it and girls drooling over me" "tomorrow she'll be head over heels in love with me"(_did you know I argue with me self writing this? Yeaaa, talking about a big head :P hehe_)_

I grab my iPhone 4s and dialed my best-friend, RukaNogi

END POV

**Oo0%0Oo**

**Mikan POV**

"Ne, Hotaru, can I roam around for a while?" I said in a bored voice, catching her attention. She nods while not looking at me and busy doing her invention again.

I stood out and went out, roamed around the campus when I saw a beautiful sakura tree. I ran my self to that tree and climbed its peak.

"Wow! I can see everything up here!" I said to my self when I heard two people coming this way; I hid my self from the leaves of the tree.

"Hey, Natsume what will you do if she's not like the others?" he said by the blonde one with a blue sparkling eyes in a calm voice

"Hn, no girls can resist my charms" said by the other with a raven hair and red-orb eyes in a confident voice

"Hmpf, no girls can resist you huh? Let us see about that" I grab some rice ball in my pocket, which I haven't finished eating yet and thrown it on his head "Bulls eye!" after that I jumped in front of them "Oops sorry, it slipped on my hands" after that, I left them behind, with my hands behind my cap and walking back to Hotaru. I smirked knowing their jaws drop from that moment. I laughed none stop.

END POV

**Oo0%0Oo**

**Natsume POV**

We are both dumbstruck from what happened earlier, it takes us 2 minutes to realize that my head were catching a fly. (haha lol I saw my friend that once xD)

After a few minutes, I washed my hair from the rice ball I got from the mysterious girl wearing a cap. She has the brightest chocolate eyes but some where and some what it has no sparkle in it, I was still dreaming about the mysterious girl when Ruka asked me something

"Hey, didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"She didn't gawk, screamed or flirt with you"

Then it hit me. She's not like the other girls that I encountered. Not _yet_. But I smiled evilly making Ruka shiver, he knows well when I smiled like that something bad will happen.

"She'll be my new playmate" I smiled wickedly

**END POV**

**Ruka POV**

I watched my best-friend as he think of ideas on how to take revenge to that mysterious cap girl we just saw earlier. Well you would after getting hit by a rice ball. I felt pity for the girl but I am amused anyway. I thought to myself "since when was the last time I saw Natsume get excited for having revenge on a girl? That was 10 years ago.

_Flash Back_

"Haha! Take that for messing up with me!" said by the 7 years old raven hair boy with red-orb eyes while holding the girl's hair

"L-let me g-go!" she said crying

"N-ne, Natsume" I said trying to take off his hand from the girl's hair

"Hn" he said but before he let go, he threw her head into the wall making her head bleed. He was shocked too. And after, that he runs away from me

"Natsume!" I yelled and ran after him; I know he was shocked from what he did. I saw our classmates gather around her I was happy since someone will take her to the clinic but I was wrong. They laughed at her and left her crying. I couldn't bare to see it so I continued to follow Natsume, leaving her behind. After that incident we didn't see her anymore. Rumor said she went to another school.

End of Flash Back

"I wonder what happened to that girl" I said to my self_  
><em>  
><strong>END POV<strong>

**Oo0%0Oo**

Unknown to them, someone was watching and eavesdropping to what they were talking about "Too bad Hyuuga, try pissing her off and you'll see hell" said the mysterious person and disappearing somewhere in the campus (I wonder who is that? Any guess? haha)

**A/N:I love hanging my story. And as usual, I'll cut my story here. Hehe**

**Suggestion, well I am much to oblige! **

**Hope you like it(w/o my beta reader huhu sucks T_T). I'm still new and I need your guidance! T_T please help me! (my sister-in-law is not yet on) Please pm me for any wrong grammars or misspelled words. Thank you!**

**PS: you can send me any ideas if you like**

**Hope you liked this chapter! And please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

** Hope you liked this chapter! And please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again I'm thank you ****Akemi-Hime19! Thank you for helping me improve my story! W/o you im nothing! Haha =D**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! :D

_**I Know and Understand**_

_~PREVIOUS CHAPTER~_

_Unknown to them, someone was watching and eavesdropping to what they were talking about "Too bad Hyuuga, try pissing her off and you'll see hell" said the mysterious person and disappearing somewhere in the campus (I wonder who is that? Any guess? haha)_

**oO0%0Oo**

~CHAPTER THREE~

**Normal POV**

I was walking around when I bump to someone.

"Oops sorry," I said while standing up rubbing my head.

"Watch your going _bitch,_" she said as if she's disgusted into bumping with me. She wears something (I don't how to describe it but something slutty hehexD) slutty that hurts my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I said in a calm voice still rubbing my eyes

"You heard me _BITCH,_" she said emphasizing the word _bitch_. Damn, that makes me boil inside but rather than getting mad. I let my anger cool down.

"Yea right," I said mocking her while laughing; I saw her getting mad and ready to attack me with her fake nails.

"You shouldn't do that," I shook my head, she gave me a questioning glare "as far as I can see you can't attack a person with fake nails right?" mocking her more, she was dumbstruck not knowing that no one will notice her fake nails, every one laughed and saw her face getting red from the embarrassment I did. But, before I leave, I heard her say, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I smirk before disappearing again

**oO0%0Oo**

**Hotaru POV**

"Where the hell that baka went to," said while looking for Mikan when I spotted Permy fuming. "Well, at least I'll be having money after this." I was having fun taking photos when I saw a familiar blonde boy who carries Usagi.

I followed him undetected and shoot some couple of photos playing his white rabbit. (Imagine Hotaru having money sign in her eyes, o.o whew creepy xD)

I was going to the central town when I saw Mikan gawking onto the crowd.

"Hey, idiot what are you doing here," I said in a demanding voice. She ignored me and that pissed me off. No one dares to ignore me. And with that I fired her baka gun that sent her flying in the sky. (Exaggerate much? I think that too haha)

"You're not answering my question," I ask again while holding mybaka gun and this time she was crawling in the floor towards me.

"Hai! I want that!"She stated, standing up and pouting like nothing happened and pointed the candy store.

"Howalons?" I asked myself, "You want that?" She nods. "Fine, here," I lent her some of my money, she took from in a split of seconds, and damn she was faster than me (haha who would have known right? And fyi I made Hotaru here less-money obsessed? Hehe hope you like it! xD). After that, we went to our dorms and I was about to sleep when someone called me. I saw its caller ID. It said 'unknown.'

"Hello?" I said then it hangs up. That piss me off I track where the caller came from but I was disappointed when I discovered it came from a public phone. And with that I fell asleep in my queen size bed.

**oO0%0Oo**

**Mikan POV**

I saw my self walking towards the sakura tree and I don't know why, as if the tree is luring me here. There I saw a shadow sitting in a branch._I wonder who that is,_ I thought climbingquietly and saw a manga on his face. I slowly took it off so that I won't wake him up and saw a peaceful handsome young man. My face was getting near his when I notice him twitch a little. I panicked.I quickly left him before he wake up totally.

I felt my cheeks burning from what happened earlier. "I almost kissed him!" It made me blush more than usual, "Bad thoughts! Shoo! Shoo!" After that, I went to my dorm and fell asleep dreaming about that young man I saw earlier. (Too short I know, I can't think any ideas atmhehe sorry!)

**End POV**

**Natsume POV**

I was trying to portrait the mystery girl with the cap earlier, when I sensed someone coming this way so I pretend that I was sleeping.

_Her? What the hell she's doing here in the middle of the night_,I thought, pretending to be asleep. She took my manga of my face and looked at me closer as if she's going to kiss me. I felt my heart pounding for an unknown reason, which made me accidently twitch. But before I could react, I opened my eyes and saw nothing.

I can't stop thinking about her especially when she was going to kiss me. It made me blush harder. I shook my head to stop the heat from my face. Then, I remember her face unlike earlier that has no sparkle but now it was sparkling like the moon that reflects to her eyes. "I want know her more," I said in a determined voice. After that,I went to mydorm and fell asleep dreaming to that mysterious cap girl.

Unbeknownst to me someone is watching over me.

**oO0%0Oo**

**RING! RING! RIIING!**

"Hello?"

"This is Black123 sir."

"Oh yes, so Black123 what information you have for me?"

"As of now, nothing unusual sir."

"I see good, call Takashi tell him to call me." (I'm putting my own characters here =P)

"Yes sir."

After that conversation they both hang up.

**A/N: I wonder who they are. And who is Takashi? And as usual, I'll cut my story here. Hehe =) I hoped you like this chapter!**

**Suggestion, well I am much to oblige!  
>PS: you can send me any ideas if you like.<br>Hope you liked this chapter!**

**And please click this button down here! =)**

**\/**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi guys! Sorry about this but I think I'm going to update atleast once per week. Yep I'm going to that haha…sorry!**

**But, I'll update, I think 2 chapters to that…**

**And I'm going to make new story the title is "That's What You Think." Maybe later I'll post my first chapter about this one….**

**BTW, thank you for those who like my story! And I hope you still like my stories after this. Thank you!**

**~ animelover020 a.k.a Thea =) **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahmm I have nothing to say atm hehe =D**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! OR ANYTHING WITH IT! -

_**I Know and I Understand**_

_~PREVIOUS CHAPTER~_

_RING! RING! RIIING!_

"_Hello?"_

"_This is Black123 sir"_

"_Oh yes, so Black123 what information you have for me?"_

"_As of now nothing unusual sir"_

"_I see good, call Takashi tell him to call me" (I'm putting my own charters here =P)_

"_Yes sir"_

_After that conversation they both hang up _

**oO0%0Oo**

~CHAPTER FOUR~

I was sleeping soundly (more like snoring haha xD), when I heard someone knocking at my door "five more minutes!" I yelled not bothering to open the door, it stop knocking "good, then let me sleep for a while, hmmm" I was about to continue to sleep when someone pulled my blanket "e?"

I saw someone unexpected (the who? O.O)

**oO0%0Oo**

I was about to tell to her get ready, when she screamed. Damn! It made my ears bleed! (Not totally I mean)

"Will you stop screaming!" I yelled at her

"Get out!" she yelled back, shooing me, she was about to stand up when she accidently trip her self. Good thing I got her from hugging her waist making her get closer to me. I felt hot getting near her from that moment and made us both blush. I was enjoying our moment when she yelled at me again

"Will you let go of me!" she yelled

"Hn" I drop her into the floor, I heard a small thud

"Thanks for being a gentleman" she said sarcastically

"Hn, your welcome _polka dots_" I said mocking her

"Grrrr! Pervert! Just get out here!" she pushed me away from her dorm, I sneered

"I'll wait for you here polka" I said mocking her more

"Shut up" replied angry, she was wearing a t-shirt, baggy pants and her favorite cap. The t-shirt was hugging her body and making me see her every curves, damn! She was hot! Wait what! Bad thoughts! Shoo! Shoo! Then I saw her glaring at me again

"It's bad to stare _polka_" it felt good calling her like that, I smirked again (haha, bad Natsume =P)

**oO0%0Oo**

I hate it, calling me polka and whatsoever. But, remembering what happened earlier makes me blush harder than ever. What does it mean? Do I really like that guy? No way! I will never like a guy like him! After, what he did to me earlier?

I was supposed to enter the room when I heard the girls shouting, and praising Natsume

"MARRY ME!"

"I'LL BE IN GOOD BED!" (eww o.o)

"LET'S DATE TOGETHER!"

After that, seeing me with Natsume makes those girls death glare at me. Nah, as if I care to them anyway. I continued to ignore their glares when someone blocks my way.

"Yo, _Permy_" I said in a cheery voice

"My name is not _PERMY_! It's _SUMIRE SHOUDA_!" she said in a pissed tone

"I, Sumire Shouda, the president of Natsume-Ruka's FanClub, declared that you" pointing at me "are forbidden to get near to our idols, that include physical, mental and emotional contact with them!" she yelled while holding her hips.

"K. Dot" I said to her, and then out of now where she tapped my cap couple of times. That pissed me off, especially when someone touches my cap "if I were you shouldn't do that" I said, trying to calm my self "and why is that bitch?" she said in a mocking tone, then out of no where, she was flying out in the corridor. I saw Hotaru holding her baka gun "thanks" I said but no sound, she nods. After that we all went to our respective sits.

**oO0%0Oo**

_RING! RING! RI- _

"Hello?"

"It's me Takashi"

"I see, so are you accepting my offer?"

"Yes, I accept your offer. When do you want me to start?"

"Three days from now. I want you to get ready and act spontaneously in front of her/his"

"Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, that's all. When you get there call me after three days"

After that they both hang up

**oO0%0Oo**

"There is no Yukihara in our class!" Shouted over the phone

"Well you better got cocky and look for her! W/o her we can't survive! And your father is already loosing his position as one of the greatest corporation!" replied angry by her mom

"Tsk! whatever!" then he hanged up. After that he went to find Ruka is leaving an unknown person who over heard his conversation with his mom.

"Yukihara I say? This will be interesting" he/she wickedly and dialed someone on the phone

"Hello? Can you connect me to mrs. Hyuuga?" she/he said sweetly taint with evil in her/his tone "wait a moment please" said by the call-center-agent "Hello? This is , how can I help you?" she/he smiled evilly hearing 's voice.

**oO0%0Oo**

**A/N: I wonder who that is. Hmmm, and btw, the reason I always put (he/she, his/her) so that you wouldn't know who I'm preferring to. Its better that way though.**

**Before I forgot, I am trying to be an independent in writing this, w/o my beta reader. In case of any misspelled or wrong grammar please do tell me :)**

**(and I am dreadful sorry ****Akemi-Hime19! And thank you for helping me so much!****)**

**And thank you for reading my work :) sorry if this one is a bit short. i'll try making a longer one soon :)  
><strong>

**Feel free to pm me if you want to give me any ideas as I work on this one! **

**PS: I can't resist on making a new story and not uploading it! (idk why either o.o but here it is!) see you on my next chapter! Chaw! -**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! OR ANYTHING WITH IT! BUT I LOVE THE STORY SOOOO MUCH! -

_**I Know and I Understand**_

_~PREVIOUS CHAPTER~_

"_There is no Yukihara in our class!" Shouted over the phone_

"_Well you better got cocky and look for her! W/o her we can't survive! And your father is already loosing his position as one of the greatest corporation!" replied angry by her mom_

"_Tsk! whatever!" then he hanged up. After that he went to find Ruka is leaving an unknown person who over heard his conversation with his mom._

"_Yukihara I say? This will be interesting" he/she wickedly and dialed someone on the phone_

"_Hello? Can you connect me to mrs. Hyuuga?" she/he said sweetly taint with evil in her/his tone "wait a moment please" said by the call-center-agent "Hello? This is , how can I help you?" she/he smiled evilly hearing 's voice. _

**oO0%0Oo**

~CHAPTER FIVE~

_Dream POV_

"_L-Luna! Please stop!" she said to her crying "No! I will not stop unless Natsume love me back!" she said harshly "B-but!" "No buts! You know well I love him from the very start of the class! And yet you stole him from me you slut! Haha! Take this for messing up with me!"she was about to throw the girls onto the wall when Natsume grab her hair that made her thrown into the wall. _

_Natsume was furious and shocked at the same time when he did that to the girl, he didn't actuallycare even though he saw blood in her forehead and because of that he just runs away from her._

"_L-Lu-Luna" she said trying to comfort Luna "No! d-do-don't touch me! It's your entire fault!" she said angrily "I was just trying to he—" but before she could continue Luna was already out of her sight._

_Dream Ended_

I woke up panting and sweating from the dream I hated to be dreamed of. I looked into the window and saw the moon shining brightly into my face "I will get my revenge _Mikan Yukihara and Natsume Hyuuga_"

**oO0%0Oo**

I tapped my desk with pen as I waited the school bell ran when I heard someone humming. I looked at my side and saw a beautiful brunette humming while copying what is written on the board _"you like her don't you?"_ said by my mind again _"I will never fall for the idiot polka dots panties" _I said in a cold tone _"well sorry to burst your bubbles mister but you already did fall for her" _said sarcastically "I WILL NOT FALL FOR HER!" I screamed making everyone look at me stunned from what I said even the peaceful humming beautiful girl beside me was stun too looking at me mouth slightly open

"Na-Natsu-" she was about to say something when I already cut her off

"Shut the fuck off!" I yelled at her making the class dumbstruck more from what I did "I'm so-so" she was going to say, that pissed me more that I unconsciously yelled at her more, she started to cry "I don't need your sorry! Where do you not understand the word _SHUT THE FUCK OFF_! I don't care even you cry! The hell I care about you! You're just a piece of trash!" I said at her angrily she cried more, I gather my things and left the people there dumbstruck and shocked, especially the girl I just yelled at earlier.

I saw a shadow following me, that I confronted him

"Ruka" I said coldly

"You shouldn't have said that to Sakura-san" he said in a concern

"Now you siding her? I thought were friends Ruka!" he yelled at him too. Ruka was shock of his best-friends outburst "I'm sorry" I said with guilt (the great Natsume Hyuuga apologize! Yay! Ruka was flattered by it :P).

"It's alright" he smiled awkwardly "you should say that to Sakura-san" he added in a bit nervous tone. I sighed "fine" I said to him. He smiled again "come on let's just go to the sakura tree" he said cooly "sure" I replied coldly. I was in my self again. And after, we went to the sakura tree for a relaxation.

**oO0%0Oo**

"H-he yelled at me!" I said utterly while crying into Hotaru's arms

"Shhh let him be" she said in a comforting voice with a smile, I smiled too hearing this to her

"Is the stoic cold and emotionless face is getting soft?" I said half-joking while I wipe my tears away

"Don't get cocky stupid girl" she said in a mocky tone

"So how will you handle that Hyuuga guy?" she asked. I smirked. She sweat drop.

"I'll show him what a _piece of trash is_" I said harshly as a dark aura emitting around my body.

"I like your idea" Hotaru said, smiling evilly with a camera in her hand.

**oO0%0Oo**

**A/N: Oh may o.o is this the start of Mikan's vengeance? (Nope not **_**yet**_**) But with the help of her best-friend HotaruImai an evil inventor just to help her best-friend getting revenge on a certain raven hair with red orb eyes.**

**BubblySunshine190**** – thank you for your never ending support! :)**

**a-mystery-and-a-stranger**** – well here it is my latest update of this story I hope you'll like it! :)**

**poker031 – haha yes I will give more! So please stay tune and wait for the up coming chapters I'll make! **

**Scottg – ahmm sorry but that's not my original plot though it would be obvious and the readers won't read it anymore :) but, still I can't tell since I don't want to spoil the story just wait for the up coming chapters! :) Btw, I appreciate if that's what you think in the first chapter. Hehe :D**

**DARKNESS ANGEL – thank you for your comment I really appreciate it :)**

**Orange Bunny – well this is might the start of Mikan's –making-Natume-life-miserable but…ahmm well just stay tune! Hehe :D**

**PS: as usual I will hang my story here and just wait for the next chapter! :) JA NE! *winks goodbye***

**LoveLots**

**~ animelover020 a.k.a Thea =P**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: To those who are waiting for my new chapter here it is! Hoped you like it! **

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! OR ANYTHING WITH IT! BUT I LOVE THE STORY SOOOO MUCH! -

_**I Know and I Understand**_

_~PREVIOUS CHAPTER~_

"_H-he yelled at me!" I said utterly while crying into Hotaru's arms_

"_Shhh let him be" she said in a comforting voice with a smile, I smiled too hearing this to her _

"_Is the stoic cold and emotionless face is getting soft?" I said half-joking while I wipe my tears away_

"_Don't get cocky stupid girl" she said in a mocky tone _

"_So how will you handle that Hyuuga guy?" she asked. I smirked. She sweat drop. _

"_I'll show him what a piece of trash is" I said harshly as a dark aura emitting around my body. _

"_I like your idea" Hotaru said, smiling evilly with her camera. _

**oO0%0Oo**

~CHAPTER SIX~

Natsume POV

I woke up by my alarm clock saying 7:30am; I stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower after that I went to my favorite sakura tree to read my latest manga since it's too early for me to go to class. I was busy reading my manga when I heard 2 students talking about someone. I know eavesdropping is a bad habit but I was eager to know who this is.

After a couple of minutes of eavesdropping them, I small smile that formed my lips knowing the person I was looking for is here already. I don't need to track her, but, she was the one coming to me. That was good to hear but I felt something is wrong yet I don't know why either so, after that I went to my classroom smiling like stupid. (that would creepy e? hehe xD)

Unknown to him everything that he heard was all in the plan (I wonder who?)

**oO0%0Oo**

I was his shadow disappearing before me, and good thing I hid my self around the corner. I saw two shadows coming towards me. I greet them

"So did you let him hear everything" I asked

"Yea" they said in unison

"Good, here's the money" I handed them a couple of yen "don't tell this to anyone or else I'll cut my support to your companies" I said in a demanding voice, I saw their jaw drop "if you don't want to catch a fly in your mouth, you two better shut it" I said chuckling, they both obey

"But, may I ask" the other one asked with respect, I rise my hand for him to continue his question "well, you are the real Yukihara but why would give your personality to others?" he said, his friend nod in agreement, I signed heavily, they startled "no, please don't answer, we not must not get in to other business especially you Mikan-sama" he said bowing to me.

"No, it's alright, please Mikan is better drop the _–sama_ part" I said to them with a soft smile, they both nod

"Well, yes I'm giving my real personality to Luna but don't worry about it I can handle it. And beside everyone knows me as Mikan _Sakura _but not a _Yukihara_". I said to them "But, please promise me don't tell this to anyone ok?" I added while holding their both hand making them blush "H-hai Mikan-chan!" they said cheerily.

"I should go now, and thank you for the help!" I said and we all parted our ways.

Now, that my plan A is working its now for plan B. after that, I heard my phone rang, I answered it immediately

"Hey baka, so hows plan A?" she said coldly but with excitement

"Perfectly executed" I replied in a monotone

"Good its time for plan B, meet me at the cafeteria" she said evilly

"Roger that!" I said while saluting in my phone, we both hangs up

**oO0%0Oo**

(Well, let's skip the part of the morning class and Natsume already know that the person he was looking for is Luna, Luna Yuikihara, she introduce her self. But, deep inside Natsume something was wrong way wrong! He didn't even see his favorite brunette all morning, which later on he forgets since he was not starving to death. Now he was going to the cafeteria with Ruka and Luna which is clinging onto to him non stop.)

"Will you let go of me!" I said angrily to her.

"Fine!" she said letting me go but she went closer to me and whisper to my ears "but, let me warn you Nat-kun, your future are in my hands" she said seductively. I gave up and let her cling into me again "yay!" she said with victory.

We saw Hotaru eating buy her self (woah, that was new, I mean to them! haha). We went to her and sat beside me making me and Luna facing her and Ruka. I know my best-friend like the Ice and Blackmailing Queen. I don't even see anything especial to her! She's like me! Stoic emotionless face with a dark emitting aura around her. Now we looked like we have a glaring contest, but it didn't stay long since I heard someone slammed the door open? I heard some of the boys gawking and a whistling like wild animals, I drop my jaw totally. There I saw a simple yet a gorgeous young brunette, her hair shining like crystal silk, wearing a white blouse with two unbuttoned seeing a small part of her cleavage which it hugged her body perfectly with matching thong 6 inch above the knee. She was beautiful, and she's not wearing her cap anymore. That makes me like her more, huh what? No way! Very bad!

I felt a strong hand gripping me. I saw Luna with jealousy and hatred in her eyes towards the young brunette. She let go of me and continued eating making me confused.

**oO0%0Oo**

I saw them sitting with Hotaru just like we planned. Now the real game begins

**oO0%0Oo**

**A/N: Well, I'm done with my chapter six! And yes Luna introduces herself as a Yukihara but her real surname was Koizumi. Let's just wait for the next chapter ye? Hehe :)**

**Scottg – well lets just wait! And I will not tell what will happen to the story anyway hehe**

**a-mystery-and-a-stranger**** - thank you! And here is my next chapter!**

**Please don't get tired of reading my story. Haha yea. And sorry for the typo. Hope see you soon on my next chapter!**

**NEVER FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**LoveLots,**

**~animelover020 a.k.a Thea :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: To those who are waiting for my new chapter here it is! Hoped you like it! **

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! OR ANYTHING WITH IT! BUT I LOVE THE STORY SOOOO MUCH! -

_**I Know and I Understand**_

_~PREVIOUS CHAPTER~_

_I saw them sitting with Hotaru just like we planned. Now the real game begins_

**oO0%0Oo**

~CHAPTER SEVEN~

I saw them jaws drop knowing a hippy like me can wear this clothes like a goddess for heaven sake! Well except for Hotaru, it was all in the plan anyway. Well back to business. I walk towards them, chin high up with dignity a stood in front of Natsume and the others. Then, I locked my eyes with Luna with an amusing smirk on my face

"You must be the niece of the high school principal" I said to her in a mocking tone "Luna right?" I said innocently "btw, my name is Mikan, Mikan _Sakura_" I added. I saw her pale a little when I introduce my self to her. Maybe she don't want to get caught and her real identity to be expose. I know what she did but I let it pass, then I swift my eyes to the raven boy beside her. I saw him still staring at me which made me laugh.

"Did you know staring at someone is a bad habit" I said to him with insult, he stop staring at me after that, good that was getting in my nerves anyway. Then, I saw Luna stood up pulling Natsume with her.

"Ne, Nastume-kun let's get out of here I don't want to get near to that Sakura girl" she said pointing at me with a disgust "tsk" Natsume replied annoyingly, and then he stood up.

"Well there goes the trash with the trash bin" I said in a low voice but in a mockingly tone.

"You what?" sneered by Natsume, I stood up facing both of them "I said, well there goes the trash with the trash bin" I said repeatedly but this time a lil bit louder. They all laughed in agreement. Who wouldn't right?

"You little son of a bi***!" said by the angrily Luna slapping me across my face. I laughed

"Is that all you got?" I said in a death tone, I pushed her hard making her fall in her butt but surprisingly Natsume caught her "what the hell is wrong with you!" he glared at me angrily, I pointed a finger at him "you, learn your place as well as your girlfriend" I said giving them a death glare, he didn't even twitch! Grrrr! His so, persistent and stupid at the same time. I was about to storm off when he grab my wrist and slapped me across my face making me fall into the floor and twisted my ankle at my neck.

"That's what you get when you messed up with me and my girl!" he said in a cold and emotionless voice, and then he kicked me in the gut making me cough with blood before I finally fainted.

**oO0%0Oo**

"MIKAN!" I screamed as I stood up and told to Ruka to bring Mikan to the infirmary immediately, he obeyed. I walk towards to Luna and Natsume being shocked from he did. Well I was supposed to be shock but not him! Grrr! He got guts to hurt my best-friend, and fyi she was a gurl! Damn! He is so dead! Big time!

I saw her girlfriend, Luna pleased from what her boyfriend done with Mikan. Well me as a protective best-friend, I grab her arm and drag her away with Natsume. I was already emitting a dark deathly aura around me that made all the students at the cafeteria shiver to death.

"Stay away from Mikan as soon as possible" I said in a deathly tone "if not you'll see hell and I assure you that" I spat at her adding with a death glare. And, after that I left her trembling with fear almost like crying. Then I saw Natsume running toward us and comforting his disgusting girlfriend. I left them without a word.

**oO0%0Oo**

I was stunned to what just happen earlier; I saw my hands trembling with fear and guilt. I just slapped the woman I loved (yes his deny his love anymore but his pride is always on the way, tsk tsk tsk) and yet I protected someone I barely knew, maybe, because, she's the one will be the key of how I'm going to live, so maybe that's why I can't risk on losing her.

I saw Ruka carried Mikan in a bridal style and went to the school nurse. That made my blood boil more that I didn't even notice that Hotaru grab my girlfriends arm and dragged away from me. Hotaru gave me a shiver in the spine. Who wouldn't! She was emitting a dark deathly aura around us for heave sake! There I saw Luna went pale and tremble with fear. I run towards them, when I got there I saw Hotaru walking away and I tried to comfort Luna which is now crying.

**oO0%0Oo**

"Yes, everything was successful executed" said by the cold voice

"Plan B check, next Plan C" replied excitedly

"Are you sure we should do this?" asked in a scared tone

"Ruka why are you scared about?" said by the happily Mikan with a smirk on her face "or you want Hotaru showing this to your fan girls, they will lovely buy it I assure you that" she added while grinning and Hotaru showing all his embarrassing photos.

"Fine I'll help" he said in defeat

"Good" she said as she dialed someone

"Hello? Is this Takashi Tono?" she asked sweetly

"Yes, are you Mikan-sama" asked with respect

"Yes, but please drop the –sama part, I will gladly to inform you that you will be attending our school tomorrow" she said softly

"Is that so? I gladly accept it. Thank you Mikan-chan"

"Your welcome, see you tomorrow then, bye" she said after that she hangs up.

"Who was that?" unison both Ruka and Hotaru with an questioning look

"You'll see" I said with an evil grin

**oO0%0Oo**

**A/N: yay! I'm done on chapter 7! :D well here it is and I'm a bit in a hurry since where going to our province, but I ask my dad if I can bring my laptop so that I'll be always keep in touch to you guys making some fun stories!**

**BTW, thank you for the readings!**

**a-mystery-and-a-stranger**** – thank you for you never ending support! Haha yea :D love it! o**

**Never forget to READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**LoveLots,**

**~animelover020 a.k.a Thea :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: To those who are waiting for my new chapter here it is! Hoped you like it! **

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! OR ANYTHING WITH IT! BUT I LOVE THE STORY SOOOO MUCH! -

_**I Know and I Understand**_

_~PREVIOUS CHAPTER~_

"_Yes, everything was successful executed" said by the cold voice_

"_Plan B check, next Plan C" replied excitedly_

"_Are you sure we should do this?" asked in a scared tone_

"_Ruka why are you scared about?" said by the happily Mikan with a smirk on her face "or you want Hotaru showing this to your fan girls, they will lovely buy it I assure you that" she added while grinning and Hotaru showing all his embarrassing photos._

"_Fine I'll help" he said in defeat_

"_Good" she said as she dialed someone_

"_Hello? Is this Takashi Tono?" she asked sweetly_

"_Yes, are you Mikan-sama" asked with respect_

"_Yes, but please drop the –sama part, I will gladly to inform you that you will be attending our school tomorrow" she said softly_

"_Is that so? I gladly accept it. Thank you Mikan-chan"_

"_Your welcome, see you tomorrow then, bye" she said after that she hangs up._

"_Who was that?" unison both Ruka and Hotaru with an questioning look_

"_You'll see" I said with an evil grin_

**oO0%0Oo**

~CHAPTER EIGHT~

It's been 3 days since I last saw Mikan, I hope she was alright after what I did to her at the cafeteria that day. Now we got new student Takashi Tono I think, I don't like the way that guy goes with women, even Luna is flirting that hideous guy.

It's been awhile since my mom last called I better tell her my good news.

"Hello mom?"

"_Yes, Natsume?" in a bit nervous voice_

"Mom you alright? I don't think you haven slept lately" I said in a sincere voice

"_No no, I'm alright really" she said with a usual tone "btw, ms. Yukihara already saved our corporation please pass my regards and thank you to her" she said sweetly_

"Sure mom, I will" after that we hanged up

"That was weird, since when I've been nice in my own mom" I asked my self with irritation

"Well maybe because you don't want to hurt someone important to you" said by the familiar voice, _Mikan_ she was wearing a neck brace and a cast around her ankle. Now I felt guiltier than before seeing her condition like that, "Mikan" I said in murmur, and then I saw someone beside her.

"Oh before I forgot, I want to introduce you my best-friend" she said pointing to the boy beside her "his name is Takashi Tono, he'll be attending our school and be helping me to recover" she said as she emit her sweet smile at her so called best friend. I felt a pang of jealously when I saw Mikan clinging to that Takashi guy. Before I knew it they were already gone.

**oO0%0Oo**

"Do you think we're doing the right thing Mikan-chan?" asked with a confused tone by Takashi

"Of course Takashi-kun" I said, as I cling my arm next to him, I know right that Natsume is still looking at us with jealousy in his eyes.

"We better go now, I know Hotaru and Ruka are eager to meet you Takashi-kun" I said happily while I drag him to where be Hotaru and Ruka, which he obliged to follow.

**oO0%0Oo**

**A/N: I need help about making ideas and yes I did run out of ideas. Grrrr this was stressing me though.**

**I know this chap was booooring xD. Well I'll fix that later? If I got some good ideas to put in though. and yes i know very well that this chap is soooo short! T_T gomenasai! _ (did i spelled it right? o.o)  
><strong>

**BlackxHole- thank you for the complement? hehe**

**KAT-TUN12345**** – hai I will…! :D**

**PS: I DESPRATELY NEEEEED YOU IDEAS ON MY NEXT CHAP OR SHOULD I DISCONTINUE THIS? HMMM O.O (NEED UO LOVING GUIDANCE AND IDEAS! HEHE)**

**LoveLots,**

**~animelover020 a.k.a Thea :)**


	10. Author's Note II

**A/N: hey guys I'll be going away for a while maybe 2-3 days I'll be out. And by that time maybe I'll update to 2-3 chapters a day after it ok?**

**See yah all soon! :'3**

**LoveLots,**

**~animelover020 a.k.a Thea :)**


End file.
